Eight ghosts, one spirit
by ProtectorWolfForever
Summary: An old friend finds Teito. Her name is Aleen, and she is very important to the eight ghosts. She is not a ghost, she's a spirit. How does she know Teito? And how come spirits are so important?
1. Chapter 1

Aleen dashed through the open gates of the church; to the normal mortals' eye, she appeared to be a blur of black and white cloth, with the faint sound that went: roown! If you listened close enough.

The girl stopped behind a young figure and spun them by the shoulder, ending in a tight embrace.

"Whaa-" The young brunette figure gasped into the embrace.

"A-Aleen?!"

"The one and the only, Teito!"

She told him, grasping him by the arms.

"I. I thought you were dead."

Teito cried, pushing his head into her stomach.

" I should be. Okami kept me alive. Besides, who else do you know that would lead The Resistance as well as me?"

She spoke softly to him, chuckling at the last part.

The brunette looked up at her with tears in his eyes, backing out of the girl's warm embrace.

"what about Sophi?"

Aleen looked down at him softly, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Teito,"

She began, glistening tears forming in her eyes.

"Sophi died a few days after the attack. I was to injured and weak to heal her properly."

Tears were now streaming down her face, and she wiped them away with shaky hands.

"Eh? Strange girl bleeding out in the churchyard?" the voice of Zehel's host could be heard. "better not be another brat, Castor!"

A low growl elicited from Aleen. She swung the staff from her back, spinning it in the air before it was pressed quickly into the skin of Frau's throat. "DONT. CALL. ME. A. BRAT." she seethed from her crouch on the ground.

Frau raised his hands in defense.

"Okay! Okay! I swear I wont call you a brat!"

At this Teito chuckled, used to her habits.

Feeling the bishop meant no harm, Aleen removed her staff from his throat.

"Aleen! Don'thurt the poor pervert!" Teito laughed.

Aleen smirked and wiped the crimson blood dripping from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned herself back to Teito. "You wouldn't happen to have any bandages, would you? Cause I kinda ran out." she asked, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"uh, yeah. Let me ask Castor for some!" Teito replied to his friend.

The said man came running into the yard. "whatsgoingon?" he asked, out of breath, hands on his knees.

"nothing much." Aleen shrugged. "just needed to ask if you had any spare bandages." when this was said, castor looked up to see a heavily bleeding girl.

"um, yeah." castor answered her. "who are you?"

"my name is Aleen swai." she spoke out. After she answered his question, exhaustion got the best of her, and she passed out in front of them, only to be caught by Frau before hitting the ground.

After the girl was caught, Okami made her appearance. A large wolf separated from Aleen and stood close to the girl.

"she may trust you to take care of her," a clear voice seeped from the wolf's mouth. "but I swear on my service to God, if you hurt her, at all, I WILL KILL YOU!" the wolf jumped silently back into Aleen's body without another word.

"ooookkkaaayyy then..."

Frau said awkwardly.

"Guess we should probably get her inside now."


	2. Chapter 2

Eight ghosts, one spirit chapter 2.

Disclaimer: would I be writing this if I owned 07 ghost? I mean, really!

A/N I would absolutely love to thank my beta, Soul Vrazy, who has helped me a lot with certain mistakes I have made. Also, this chapter focuses more on Aleen's small companion, Rowan. And it is also a short chapter. Anyways, I am shutting up soon, so READ!

A small, furry creature that had been overlooked Jumped from Aleen's shoulder and onto Teito's arm, clawing it's way up the black cloth. When the creature reached the boy's shoulder, he chirped quickly in his ear, in a language Teito barely understood.  
"Huh?" Teito jumped when he heard his friend's small companion making quick noises in his ear. "what is it, Rowan?"  
"Roown! Roo! Roowi!" the creature chirped hurriedly. Teito found it hard to understand, and he tried to remember what his friend had taught him about the little creature and it's language. He remembered that the small, gray creature on his shoulder was named Rowan. He remembered what the creature used it's large tail and small, sharp claws for, but he couldn't remember what Aleen had taught him about Rowan's words.  
Roown was the animal's natural call, he slowly remembered, but when the creature's call was sharp, low, and quick, he was distressed and scared.  
Teito remembered that Roo meant 'hurry' or something along those lines. Teito racked his brain in an attempt to remember what Roowi could possibly mean.  
"Roo!" Rowan whimpered in his ear again, this time sounding more rushed. The small creature on the brunette's shoulder was growing quickly frustrated. Rowan placed a small, brown paw over his heart, and concentrated carefully on his words. "Phhhh!" in his first attempt to use human language sadly was in vain. The small creature growled quietly, preparing himself to try again. "PpPpp" Rowan growled again, frustrated by the difficulty of the human language. "PppppHhoisSsssrn" it wasn't perfect, but it was enough to get his message across to the young brunette.  
"Poison!" he yelled, surprising the bishops. Frau nearly dropped Aleen in surprise. "What the hell, Teito?!" he yelled at him.  
"The poison! It's attacking her heart!" Teito was mad at himself, how could he not remember that his friend couldn't protect herself from the poison, especially when she was as exhausted and drained as she was? Rowan sighed in relief that he had gotten the correct message to the boy, but whimpered with worry for his female friend. "Roowac?" Teito sighed, at least Rowan had used a word he remembered. "Yes, Rowan, I'm fine, and Aleen will be alright." Rowan nudged Teito's cheek with his small nose.  
"Teito! Come on!" Yelled Frau.  
"Coming." Teito barely murmured in response.  
Rowan looked carefully at the blonde man, taking in every detail he could, watching for any mistake or wrong move the bishop may make. Rowan prepared himself to jump, and launched himself onto Castor's shoulder.  
Castor jumped in surprise, nearly shouting until he saw the creature on his shoulder. "Oh. Just a Roolent." Castor scratched between Rowan's back legs, causing a purring sound to come from the small Roolent on his shoulder. "Haven't seen your type in awhile." Castor placed Rowan on his hand and looked carefully at him as he walked into the church. "Your smaller than most of your kind, aren't you?" he asked, causing a sad chirp from the small animal in his hand.  
"Oh, I see. How long have you been traveling with Aleen?"  
"Rool Aleen," Rowan could say the name of his female companion very easily, because he had used the name very often. "ricoon rootin." Castor knew the creature's strange language, having learned it earlier in his life.  
"with Aleen for eleven years?" Castor was surprised to hear this. Roolents generally stay close to each other, and normally stayed in large family groups. "Where's the rest of your family?". Castor asked, and Rowan looked up at the man sadly.


End file.
